El poder del amor
by tanfer2010
Summary: Seddie... En esta historia podran ver el poder de un beso y de un "te amo" con mi pareja faovrita claro, Sam y Freddie  esta histoia es de mi prima, debo darle creditos, yo solo la subí


_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, y la historia de mi prima que me dijo que la subiera :P **_

_**Abreviaturas: C: Carly S: Sam F:Freddie Sp:Spencer Dr: Doctor**_

_**El poder del amor!**_

_**Todo empieza en las calles de Seattle, estaban Carly, Sam y Freddie en un grupo de voluntarios para ayuda benéfica al cual se habían inscrito (bueno, a Sam, la obligaron). Carly jugaba con unos niños que ahí se encontraban, mientras que Sam y Freddie colocaban unos carteles que invitaban a la gente a ayudar. Los niños corrían, uno de ellos no se fijo y tiro la escalera sobre la cual Sam estaba, ella calló y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Freddie pronto se bajo de su escalera, es más, él había saltado antes de que Sam cayera para tratar de retener su caída, pero como vieron, no funciono. Carly rápidamente llamó a la ambulancia, esta llegó y subieron a Sam para llevarla a emergencias y pidieron que alguien la acompañara para dar sus datos, Freddie se ofreció a ir, Carly le dijo que estaba bien, mientras ella iría por Spencer.**_

_**Ya en el hospital, Freddie, después de dar los datos de Sam se fue al lobby a esperar al doctor que la atendía, también esperaba a Carly, y a Spencer.**_

C: Freddie, que dijo el doctor? Que tiene Sam?

Sp: Si Freddie, que le paso a Sam?

F: El doctor dijo que entraría a urgencias, le harían unos estudios, que esperemos hasta que terminen de hacerlos y nos diga que es lo que le paso

C: No puede ser, todo es por mi culpa (se puso a llorar)

Sp: Cálmate Carly, no fue tú culpa

C: Claro que fue mi culpa, yo obligue a Sam a que se uniera al grupo

F: Todo estará bien

Sp: Si, mira, vamos por una moca-cola o por un grasito

F: A Sam le encantan los grasitos (lo dice con un tono de voz baja, muy triste)

C: Como crees que puedo comer sabiendo que Sam esta así? Que pasa contigo? (le da unos manotazos)

Sp: Lo siento

F: Entonces esperemos

_**2 horas después**_

Dr: Si, la familia de Sam Puckett? (dirigiéndose a Carly, Spencer y a Freddie)

F: No, somos sus amigos

Sp: Pero somos como su familia ya que su hermana es estudiante de intercambio, su padre no vive con ella y no tenemos idea de donde este su mama.

Dr: Ok… (lo dice extrañado)

C: Que tiene Sam doctor?

Dr: Bueno, lamento decirles que ella sufrió un gran golpe en la cabeza (Freddie lo corta)

F: Eso lo sabemos, estuvimos ahí

C: Freddie!

F: Que?

C: Deja hablar al doctor

F: Lo siento

Dr: Gracias. Les decía, la señorita Puckett sufrió una grave contusión en el cráneo, y ella esta en estado de coma

F: Qué?

C: Sam, qué? (se desmaya)

Sp: Carly, despierta

C: Lo siento, que paso?

F: Te desmayaste

C: Porque?

Sp: Porque el doc nos acaba de decir que Sam tiene una grave contusión en el cráneo y esta en estado de coma

Dr: Lo siento mucho, si me disculpan me retiro, tengo otros pacientes que atender

F: Claro

Dr: Con permiso

F: Pase

Sp: Adelante

C: Sam esta en estado de coma, no puede ser

F: Ella estará bien, es una chica fuerte, yo confío en ella, deberías hacerlo también

C: Si, eso haré

_**FREDDIE P.O.V.**_

_Sam esta en coma, no puedo creerlo, si tan solo me hubiera lanzado mas rápido Sam hubiese caído sobre mí y su golpe no sería tan grave, soy un estúpido, no puedo perderla, que haría sin ella? Me refiero a que quien me molestaría? Quién haría mi vida imposible? Vamos Sam, tu puedes, recupérate Sam! _

_**Fin de Flashback**_

_**Pasaron los días, Sam seguía en coma, Carly y Freddie la iban a visitar a diario, esperando que en uno de esos días ella despertara. Un día mientras estaban en el hospital el doctor de repente se acerca a ellos (Carly y Freddie) y les dice…**_

Dr: Chicos…

C: Si que pasa doctor?

F: Sam despertó?

C: Ya mejoro?

Dr: Enserio chicos, es para mi muy difícil decirles esto, pero…

C: Pero que?

F: Que pasa con Sam?

Dr: Lo siento mucho, pero la señorita Puckett, ella, no pudo más…

C: Digame que no es lo que creo…

F: Sam…

Dr: La señorita Puckett falleció…

C: No es cierto,.. Sam…!(lo grita mientras)

F: Que? No puede ser… ella es una chica muy fuerte, esta seguro que no se equivoca?

Dr: Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, lo siento mucho enserio, me tengo que retirar, pero antes, quisieran pasar a verla?

C: (se pone a llorar) Sam, Sam… …llamaré a Spencer

F: De acuerdo, yo entraré

C: Claro, yo voy ahorita que termine

Dr: Lo acompaño (le dice a Freddie señalándole la dirección de la habitación de Sam)

_**Freddie entra a la habitación y ve a Sam, ahí, sola y… y muerta :'( **_

F: No, Sam, no, tu no, cualquiera menos tú. Tu eres muy fuerte, pero creo que esta vez no pudiste, lo cual me sorprende ya que eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco, y también porque, porque… porque yo te amo y no puedo creer que me hayas dejado, aunque nunca lo supiste, quisiera irme contigo (le empiezan a salir lágrimas), pero estoy seguro que un día no muy lejano volveremos a estar juntos, no sé que hare, que será de mi vida si no estas tú, no se cual será mi propósito, bueno, lo último que me quede decir es que bueno ya sabes, pero te lo repetiré, te amo!

_**Freddie se acerca a Sam y le da un beso… **_

F: Esto es algo que nunca olvidaré princesa Puckett!

S: Yo tampoco lo olvidaré, aunque no se porque lo hiciste

F: Sam! Despertaste!... Doctor, enfermera, quien sea, venga ya! Sam revivió!

S: Revivir?

C: (entra rápidamente a la habitación) Sam? Despertaste! Es un milagro! Doctor….

Dr: No puede ser, increíble, ella ya no tenía signos vitales, chicos podrían salir? Tenemos que ponerle el oxígeno y demás…

S: Que? No chicos, no se vayan, no me dejen aquí

Dr: Es solo por un momento, ahorita podrán regresar con usted

F: Estaremos aquí Sam, no te dejaremos

C: Freddie, el doctor dijo que saliéramos, es solo por un momento (lo saca a fuerza)

F: No Carly, no…

S: No, no me dejes Freddie, quédense

C: Es solo unos minutos Sam, estaremos aquí afuera de la habitación, atrás de la puerta

_**Carly y Freddie salen de la habitación y esperan afuera de esta…**_

C: Esto es en verdad increíble, Sam despertó

F: Si, estoy tan feliz…

C: ¿Eh?

F: (se pone nervioso) Si, estoy feliz porque Sam despertó

C: Si lo sé, y quién no?

Dr: Pueden pasar

C: Gracias

_**Entran a la habitación…**_

S: Hey Carls, hey Freddo

C: No me vengas con "hey Carls"

S: Que pasa contigo?

C: Que pasa conmigo? Que te me moriste y de repente reviviste me diste un gran susto

F: Cálmate Carly. Estas bien Sam?

S: Si, estoy super, pero no entiendo de que hablan, y no entiendo porque estoy aquí, au! Toda adolorida y con una venda en mi cabeza… …una venda en mi cabeza?

C: Si, todo es por mi culpa

F: No Carly, supéralo, no fue tu culpa

C: Mira, no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?

S: No

F: Bueno, tu estabas, mas bien todos estábamos en el grupo de ayuda benéfica, tu y yo colocábamos unos carteles, habían unos niños corriendo, uno de ellos tumbo tu escalera y caíste…

C: Si, y Freddie se lanzó para tratar de retener tu caída pero no te alcanzo y pss terminaste aquí. Pero todo esto fue mi culpa, yo te obligue a ir a ese estúpido grupo

S: No Carly, no fue tu culpa, y gracias Fredduchini

F: Gracias? Porque? No pude retener tu caída

S: No, pero trataste, eso es algo que no cualquiera haría, gracias

_**Pasaron los días, las semanas y por fin dieron a Sam de alta. **_

_**Estaban Sam y Freddie en el apartamento (en el estudio) de Carly solos, ya que Carly fue a Licuados Locos y Spencer fue con Calceto**_

S: Ahora que haces Fredalupe?

F: Actualizo el sitio web de iCarly, pero se esta tardando un poco

S: Ok.. aburrido… hagamos algo

F: Como que?

S: Mira, te quiero platicar algo, siéntate

F: Claro, que pasa?

S: Hace unas semanas cuando estaba en el hospital…

F: Si..

S: Antes de "revivir" tuve un loco sueño

F: Loco sueño? A que te refieres?

S: Si, estaba en un lugar muy hermoso como en un parque pero era grande, sentía mucha felicidad y paz y tranquilidad, pero estaba solo yo, sola…

F: Sola? No había nadie mas contigo?

S: No, bueno si, o mas bien alguien llego..

F: Quien?

S: Tu!

F: Yo?

S: Si, tú, y me empezabas a decir algo

F: (se pone nervioso)que, que te decía?

S: Me decias que… que yo era una persona muy fuerte, pero que esta vez no pude, y que te sorprendías ya que era la persona mas fuerte que conocias y también que…

F: Que…?

S: Que me amas…

F: Que? Pero, pero que dices?

S: Si, y además que no podía dejarte, que querías irte conmigo, y que pronto estaríamos juntos…

F: Amm, pero que loco…

S: Si verdad? Y justo después sentí que me besaban y desperté y eras tu!

F: Amm, puedo explicarlo

S: Explicar que? El beso?

F: Si, el beso y todo,

S: Ok, te escucho…

F: Mira, yo enserio, no podía creer que habías muerto y me puse muy triste porque no quería aceptarlo, y quería despedirme de ti…

S: Freddie, esta bien

F: En… enserio?

S: Si, de hecho, ese beso fue como un despertador (sonríe)

F: Pss que bueno que te desperté, no quería que te quedarás dormida (también sonríe)

S: Si, creo que deberías de hacerlo mas seguido

F: Mas seguido? A que te refieres?

_**En eso llega Carly y les da a Sam y a Freddie un licuado…**_

C: Hola chicos, y de que platicaban?

_**Sam le envía a Freddie un mensaje muy discretamente para que Carly no se diera cuenta y este decía…**_

_Hey te digo otra cosa? Sé que eso no fue un sueño, y sabes?, yo nunca te dejaría, no se que harías sin mi ja! Yo también te amo!_

_**Freddie lo leyó, al termino solo sonrió y le dirigió la sonrisa a Sam. **_

_**Les gusta? Espero que si, esta historia no es mía como ya mencione, es de mi prima (En verdad fue un sueño que ella tuvo xD!), y le dije que si podía subirla ya que ella no tiene cuenta de fanfiction. Bueno los dejo y les pido mil disculpas a los seguidores de "Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo" por no haber actualizado aún, es solo que no la he terminado de escribirla, mis ideas están revueltas :S, bueno chicos ahora si los dejo, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, dejen reviews, chau! **_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


End file.
